FLAME University
FLAME University is a private, coeducational and fully residential university, anchored in liberal education located in the outskirts of Pune city in the state of Maharashtra. Earlier it was known as FLAME - Foundation for Liberal and Management Education. FLAME University is notified as a state private university vide the FLAME University Act 2014 Maharashtra Act No. II of 2015) of the Government of Maharashtra with full powers to institute its own degrees, diplomas, certificates and other academic distinctions. Academic Leadership The academic leadership at the FLAME University is spearheaded by Vice-Chancellor, Dr. Devi Singh, who is a recipienthttp://bombayhighcourt.nic.in/libweb/acts/Stateact/2015acts/2015.02.pdf of the Bharat Asmita Acharya Shreshtha Award During his directorship at Indian Institute of Management Lucknow, Singh has authored books on Finance and Management. Earlier, as Foundation for Liberal And Management Education institute, it was headed by Prof. Indira Parikh, former Dean of Indian Institute of Management Ahmedabad. Vision FLAME University exists to build an aspirational destination for students and faculty, to push the design and nature of studies and to create a societal upgradation phenomenon particularly in the fields of liberal education and leadership. Academics FLAME University currently offers undergraduate & postgraduate programmes across various disciplines. The university currently consists of; * FLAME School of Liberal Education - *:Offers undergraduate (B.A., B.Sc.) programs in humanities, social sciences, economics, physical and natural sciences. * FLAME School of Business ::Offers undergraduate (BBA) and postgraduate (MBA) programs consisting of the Department of Finance, Marketing, Human Resource Management, Operations and Economics. * FLAME School of Communication ::Offers undergraduate (BA, BBA) and postgraduate (MBA) programs towards communication management having departments of Media & Journalism. * FLAME School of Fine & Performing Arts ::Offers courses in dance, music, theatre and fine arts. Accreditation The MBA program offered by FLAME University has been accredited by the National Board of Accreditation (NBA) for a period of five years. Campus The campus is spread over 53 acres of land. First International Branch of the Library of Mistakes The University recently announced its association with the Library of Mistakes, Edinburgh; a charitable venture founded to promote the study of financial history. This was the first ever international association of the Library of Mistakes, Edinburgh, founded by the renowned market historian, Russell Napier. The Library of Mistakes provides a resource for the study of mistakes made in the sphere of Business and finance, learning from the economic disasters of the past thereby improving financial understanding amongst professionals, students and the public. Global Liberal Arts Alliance FLAME University has been accepted as a member in the Global Liberal Arts Alliance. The Global Liberal Arts Alliance is an association of liberal arts colleges around the world. It was established in 2009. The goal of the consortium is to provide an international framework for cooperation among institutions. Events * FLAME University Pune, in association with ET Cases, will organize 2nd edition of FLAME International Case Conference (FICC) on July 15 & 16, 2016 at its campus in Pune * Meet the India Football Tour team at Flame University from March 9 to 13 * Conference on Indian music to focus on song-texts, which will take place on January 21 and 22, 2017 External links * Official Website References